


Phobos Hellfire

by BubbleMint



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleMint/pseuds/BubbleMint
Summary: Read the title. (Urgh! I was forced to ad  a tag relationship, so I took Phobos/Cedric! But there just Phobos singing don't except Cedric nowhere else!)





	Phobos Hellfire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alannada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alannada/gifts).



Dear Kandrakar, You know I am a righteous man, 

Of my vertue I am justly proud, 

Dear Kandrakar,

You know I'm so much better than the common vulgar weak crowd of this world!  
Then tell me, Kandrakar

Why when I see this jewel glowing

Why the desire to rule still scorch my soul?

The need,

The greed,

The need to rule over this universe I hate,

Is blazing in me out of all controle!  
Like fire! 

Hellfire! 

This fire in my heart

This burning...Desire... 

Is turning me to sin!

It's not my fault! 

I'm not to blame! 

It is this matriarchal system who set up this flame! 

It's not my fault! 

If in this kingdom's plan,

He made me so weaker in big things schemes!

Protect me, Kandrakar!

Don't let this greed cast her spell!

Don't let her fire sear my heart and soul! 

Destroy the crown of light!  
And let her to melt in the fire of hell! 

Or else let's this world be mine and mine alone! 

Hellfire!  
Dark fire! 

Now crown of light it's you'r turn! 

Choose me or you'r burn!

 

Be mine or you'r light will die!!

Kandrakar have mercy on this world, 

(?) Kandrakar have mercy on me... 

 

But all of it will be mine

Or it will burn!

**Author's Note:**

> So there is it. Since a moment, I listen this song will thiking it would perfectly fit Phobos. However, I don't see Phobos be much a believer or following a spiritual route or religion, since Phobos probably worship only himself... So yeah... Credit to Hellfire of Hunchback of Notre Dame Disney.  
> IMPORTANT FACT ABOUT MY FANFIC HELLFIRE :   
> : When Phobos talk about the crown and of a jewel, he really talking about THE CROWN, and not his sis "Be mine or you'r light (Elyon) will die!" Please don't think this is an incestueous song...


End file.
